


kokichi likes panta.

by Alex (X0hworm)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Minions, Multi, NSFW, Ouma kokichi is gay, am I like this, burn this, love u, mMMm motorcycle boi vroom vroomsexy yASSSSS, this is dedicated to my boyfriend, u know who u are, what the fuck, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X0hworm/pseuds/Alex
Summary: Kokichi likes panta,





	kokichi likes panta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shslAO3_fanficWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslAO3_fanficWriter/gifts).



> I hope god can forgive me for this  
> I love u jiri

Cock likes panta he is a thirsty boi  
In more ways in one ;) if u know what I mean  
He grab a panta bottle  
he shakes it  
then shoves it up his asshole  
"AAGbGN YESS SUCCI SHOVE IT IN ME YES." He yells his pp hard as a rock  
Shucci hears yelling he then knocks on purble twinks door  
he then enters when there isnt a answer  
he then walks in and sees something that is kinda hot but also what the fuck ouma  
koki was fuckin himself with a pnata bottle.  
Shuichi then drapes over him the n give koki kiss  
Koki then begs for shu shu choo choo train boiiiiii to fuck him  
Shucihi takes the panta bottle out and shove his dic  
" YAGHAHHHHH GIVE ME YOUR CUMMIES SSUSHI."  
Shuhci busts a nut and so does Kokinnch  
Kokichi then grins then sits up " HEY HEY SHUMAI LET ME SHOW U MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME."  
he then quickly changes but limps bc he just got dicked down  
he then changes into a minion costume that has a giant dick  
Shuichi then blushes "Ogh ouma kun how did you know? This is my fantasy. Plesaes fuck me."  
they then fuck  
the end  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEENSI


End file.
